


Imagine...

by Cat221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, Doctor Who Feels, Doctor Who References, Gen, Never stop believing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat221b/pseuds/Cat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what came into my mind after I got rejected from the work I really wanted.<br/>I closed my eyes and I imagined something to take my mind off reality. This is what my brain decided to give me. </p><p>Really short story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine...

Imagine when you’re really old. Like really-really old. Whether you’re grandmom or granddad, or even grand-grand or not at all, it doesn’t matter. 

Just imagine. 

Imagine that all those years you never stopped believing. Every time you looked in the sky you just believed.  
Ever since you were young and fell in love with the TV show, every time you saw the stars, you whispered in your mind: “Good luck, Doctor.”

And you knew that it was quite impossible for him to exist, but then again, what isn’t impossible? So you never stopped. 

Maybe it wasn’t so often anymore, but sometimes during growing up you still found yourself staring in the sky and wishing.  
Wishing that there would be a man who would come and take your hand and whisper “Run.” 

It didn’t matter that show ended, because it lived on inside of you. Doctor was still there, in your heart. Always.

But you grew old. You know that you’re dying soon, your doctor told you that the day before. It’s okay though, because you’ve done everything you wanted. You have lived. Still, the thought of it terrifies you. 

So you’re home alone when the door bell rings and when you open the door you see a stranger who smiles at you.  
You’re certain that you’ve never seen him before, but yet he looks so familiar. There is so much wisdom in those eyes that stare right in yours.  
Before you can say anything, he opens his mouth: “You never stopped believing.”

And you start trembling, because you know what he means. But how can he mean it? You haven’t talked about it for years.

Then he holds up his hand and looks deeply into your eyes: “Run.”

At that exact moment you know who this man is. You know where he’s going to take you. You know that everything is going to be okay. 

For few moments you hesitate, but then you take his hand. There are tears in your eyes, but you have never felt such a joy before. And when you step together in the Tardis there’s only one thought in your mind.

"My Doctor…"


End file.
